


ACT 1

by mayorkoopbob



Series: OMEGASTUCK [1]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, End of the World, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mixed feelings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parents, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayorkoopbob/pseuds/mayorkoopbob
Summary: A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, April 13 20XX, is his 15th birthday.This whole situation seems familiar, though it is unknown as towhyBut there's no need to dwell on the unimportant! Especially not when the aforementioned young man is about to play a very important game with his very important friends.
Series: OMEGASTUCK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206050





	ACT 1

A YOUNG MAN stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, April 13 20XX, was his 15th birthday.

And his name was **Aaron Egbert-Crocker**.

He was incredibly excited because his friends agreed to play a game with him today (well, somewhat. Two of them didn't want to play at all, and had to be coaxed _heavily_ before they finally relented).

The game in question had arrived for him a few hours earlier, but he didn't know about his friends yet.

Aaron's friend group wasn't like the ones the other kids at school had - all of his best friends lived in different places. Most of the time, he was sure one of them lived in another timeline entirely because of how she talked or referenced things.  
(He had asked her, jokingly, once. Her reply had been so blunt and cryptic that he wasn't sure if she was going along with the joke or not).

He walked to his desk, a bounce in his step as he took a seat and booted up his computer.

He looked at the flat copies of the game that lay beside his computer, the words "SBURB" printed out in bright purple print. He traced the words as he clicked on Pesterchum, waiting for it to load.

The chat client finally opened properly, and Aaron was disappointed to see that none of his friends were currently online.

He ran a hand through his fluffy black locks, pushing up his square glasses as he leaned back in his chair.

He glared at his computer screen, as if willing for at least one of his friends to come online, his excitement making him more impatient than ever -

_DING!_

He launched forward, hands slapping onto the wooden desk as he grinned excitedly at the brightly colored handle.

His mouse nearly flew off the table when he reached for it quickly, clicking on the handle and hoping they weren't in one of their moods.

\-- luminescentWarrior[LW] began pestering drunkenSailor[DS] at 11:06am --

LW: DSSSSS!!!  
DS: yoooooo!  
DS: LW!!!  
DS: waht's up man?

Oh, good. He's in a good mood.  
As much as Aaron loved his friend, DS was a bit prone to… mood swings. Sometimes, when Aaron wanted to chat, DS would brush him off or straight up curse at and insult him before logging off.

He always apologized afterwards - if not under their friend SS's request - though sometimes SS would apologize for him.

It was.. tiring to deal with, sometimes.

Aaron shook his head and forced a small grin onto his face - annoying or not, DS was his friend! He had to be there for him.  
(It always seemed like something was up with DS, but only SS only seemed to know what. Aaron was always nice enough not to pry, no matter how curious he was).

LW: C'mooonnn  
LW: don't tell me you forgot!  
DS: frogto what?  
DS: *fogrot  
DS: **forgot  
LW: dude  
LW: how COULD you  
DS: hhrrhhfggfnnnffgh  
DS: fuck. okaym. fuck  
DS: hold on

Aaron huffed, glaring at the screen. He crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against them.

He couldn't believe that DS forgot!  
Were they not best friends for the past 7 years?

.. He waited long enough that the chat client had announced him an idle chum. What the heck was DS doing?

DS: bcak. sorry  
DS: happy bday bro

Finally!  
The light rekindled in Aaron's electric blue eyes.  
Maybe there was hope for his scatterbrained friend after all!

LW: finally!  
LW: I'm happy you didn't forget, even if it took you awhile to remember  
DS: ha  
DS: yeah  
DS: sorry  
LW: it's okay  
LW: Since you're one of my best friends AND its my birthday, I'm going to be nice and forgive you :D  
DS: lol. ok  
LW: so did you get your copies of the game yet?  
DS: yeah

Aaron grinned to himself, his eyes brightening (literally. His eyes had begun to glow, though he hadn't noticed).  
Oh, he was _so_ ready to play the game.

He hopes his friends got their hands on their copies, too.


End file.
